thealgebricequationfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel's Story
AND THEN MATTHEW REALISED THE IMMENSE PAIN WITHIN HIS HEAD AND HIS VISION TEARING UP. HE THRASHED ABOUT AS THE PAIN GREW. HE COULD NOT BEAR IT ANYMORE. HE BEGAN WITNESSING HALLUCINATIONS OF HIS LOVED ONES THAT HE HAD SWORN TO PROTECT, BUT COULD NOT, BECAUSE HE FORGOT TO BUFF THEM WITH BLESSING OF WISDOM SO THEY DIED BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH MANA TO HEAL THEMSELVES. MATTHEW DREW HIS BLADE AND ATTEMPTED TO SWIPE AWAY AT THE VISAGES, BUT TO NO AVAIL. THEY LOOKED AT HIM WITH DEAD, BLANK EXPRESSIONS. AND HE HEARD THEM, HEARD THEM ASK WHY, WHY HE WAS NOT THERE, WHEN HE WAS MOST NEEDED. Matthew's wrists then disintegrate, causing his hands to drop to the ground, lifelessly, followed by the clatter as his blade crashed against the stone floor. HANDS THAT NO LONGER BELONGED TO THEIR OWNER, THE TOOLS THAT FAILED TO SAVE THOSE WHO NEEDED THEM MOST. THE BLADE TURNED UPON MATTHEW, IT'S SCREECHING METAL AMPLIFYING THE AGONY that he was experiencing. Matthew Attempts To Deflect The Blade That Was Now Slicing At Him, But Realises He Doesn't Quite Have Hands. HIS BLOOD SPILLS OVER THE STONE WITH EACH SLASH, AND EACH SLASH WAS A REMINDER OF HIS FAILURES. MATTHEW, IN TEARS AND BLOODIED FROM WOUNDS, BRACED HIMSELF FOR THE FINAL STRIKE OF HIS BLADE. HE BOWED HIS HEAD AND COLLAPSES TO HIS KNEES AS THE CUTS INTENSIFIED IN PAIN. HIS VISION WAS NOW BLURRING, RED FLASHES PULSING, BUT AMONG ALL OF IT, HE COULD SEE EVERYONE HE FAILED TO SAVE. HE BEGGED FOR FORGIVENESS, TELLING THEM THAT HE DID ALL HE COULD TO SAVE THEM, AND SWEARING THAT IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, HE WOULD NEVER FAIL. BUT HE FAILED TO FULFIL THAT OATH, AND HE KNEW IT, CRYING MORE TEARS, BUT THIS TIME OF SHAME. THE GHOSTS, AWARE OF THIS, STOOD SILENT AND CONTINUED TO STARE AT HIM BLANKLY, THEIR WORDS WOULD ONLY ALLEVIATE HIS PAIN. THROUGH THE WATERED AND BLURRY VISION, MATTHEW Saw The Glint Of His Blade, Which Was Now Soaked In His Blood, Raised For The Final Blow. Matthew Would Not Go Along With This, With AN CRY OF ANGER AND A REPRESENTATION OF HIS WILL, HE REGAINED HIS HANDS AND THRUST THEM FORWARD TO INTERCEPT THE STRIKE. IN A FLASH OF LIGHT AND ENERGY, FLESH AND BONE COLLIDED WITH METAL, CRACKING THE STONE THAT MATTHEW STOOD UPON. MATTHEW GRASPED THE BLADE WITH HIS HANDS, DEFYING THE SEARING BURN OF THE WHITE-HOT METAL, FOR IT WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE AGONY HE ENDURED MOMENTS AGO.less... HIS GRIP TIGHTENED ON THE WEAPON THAT WAS ONCE HIS GREATEST ALLY, BUT FOR ALL HIS EFFORTS, HE COULD NOT SAVE HIS LOVED ONES, so how can he block a sword with his hands. HIS WILL FALTERING AS THE METAL SENT SHIVERS THROUGH HIS BODY, HE FINALLY GAVE IN. THE NEWLY RESTORED HANDS EXPLODED IN AN ERUPTION OF ENERGY AS THE SWORD CUT THROUGH THEM. MATTHEW LAY DEAD, AS THE CATHEDRAL CRASHED UPON HIS CORPSE. The spectres remained, and faded shortly afterwards. MATTHEW REALISED THAT WITH ALL HIS POWER GAINED, HE DID NOT HAVE ENOUGH TO DEFEND THOSE WHOM HE VALUED. HE SCREAMED IN TORMENT IN THE AFTERLIFE, WANTING TO BE FREE OF HIS BURDEN OF GUILT AND REGRET. HIS BLADE WAS BESIDE HIM, NOW AS AN CORPOREAL REPLICATION OF ITS FORMER SELF. MATTHEW TOOK UP HIS CURSED BLADE AND SLICED AT THE ENCROACHING DARKNESS. IT PRESSED DOWN UPON HIM, SLOWLY SUPPRESSING ANY WILL LEFT WITHIN HIM. HE RELINQUISHED HIS BLADE, WHICH SPUN AWAY IN THE DARKNESS, DISAPPEARING FOREVER. MATTHEW WAS ALONE, FOREVER, WITH THE HORRORS AND FAILURES OF HIS PAST SHACKLING HIM TO THE ETERNAL DARKNESS WHERE HE FELT ONLY THE CONSTANT MISERY OF THE PERSON WHO COULD NOT PROTECT THOSE HE CHERISHED. Category:Stories Category:Feature article